


Wonderland

by TayTayCap93



Category: Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 20:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12395652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TayTayCap93/pseuds/TayTayCap93
Summary: One night during the luna festival a young man named Albert was on a trip with his friends; Frans, Lucien Debray, Beauchamp, Raoul de Château-Renaud, and Maximilien. During the festivities Albert got separated from his friends. While he was looking for them he found a small building with the title Wonderland.





	Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic for this anime fandom, criticism is welcomed

One night during the luna festival a young man named Albert was on a trip with his friends; Frans, Lucien Debray, Beauchamp, Raoul de Château-Renaud, and Maximilien who is engaged to a woman named Valentine. 

This trip was their way of throwing a bachelor party for Maximilien. During the festivities Albert got separated from his friends. While he was looking for them he found a small building with the title Wonderland. Despite how dark it looked he decided to walk in and look inside. 

What he found was a barely lit room and a set of gold curved stairs leading to lord knows where. Out of curiosity Albert went down and found large doors and a young woman standing beside them. She had long wavy brown hair, a cat like grin, and she wore a black, sleeveless gown that looked like a clear night sky without a moon.

“Hello. Welcome to Wonderland.”

“Hello. What is Wonderland?” 

“It’s a place where your wet dreams come true.” The words ‘wet dreams’ made him blush like a schoolgirl. The girl laughed at him. “There’s no need to be bashful.” The doors opened revealing a red and gold room with beautiful women and handsome man. It was loud with music, chatter, and laughter. “Come in and explore. All are welcomed, it doesn’t matter if you’re a virgin or not.” Albert walked in. As the doors closed behind him, the girl shouted, “You might be lucky and met the count but he might want your heart!” 

Everyone in the room was wearing a masquerade mask and dressed in fancy attire; men wore white or royal blue with gold trims on the edges suits and the women dressed in a red gown or a golden gown. 

The men in the center of the room a man with blue skin, wavy shoulder length and wearing a black suit with orange trim on the edges sat on a golden throne that’s surrounded by some of the men and women. ‘That must be the count.’ Albert thought. 

The count looked straight at him. Albert was getting nervous, he didn’t expect to gain any attention. He walked over to him. It didn’t take long for him to reach the throne even though there were many people in the room. 

The room got quiet. The men and women moved away from the throne. 

“Are you the count?” 

“I am. What is your name young man?” 

“Albert.” 

“Is this your first time here in Wonderland?” 

“Yes.” The count grinned. “Come sit on my lap.” Albert’s cheeks turned red from the bold demand as he got closer to the count and sat on his lap, facing the count.

“Would you like to spend the rest of your days here Albert?” 

“I don’t think I have enough money for that.” 

“The price isn’t any amount of money.” 

“Then what is the price?”

“Your heart Albert.” 

“My heart?” The count attempted to stab him the chest but he got off of his lap and ran straight for the door. The count ordered three men to go after Albert. Two of them wore revealing black suits and the third one wore a red suit. 

Albert opened the door and ran up the stairs and ran out of the front door where Frans was at the moment. Albert was thankful that he found him. He ran up to his friend and shouted, “FRANS! FRANS!” 

His friend heard him and looked over at him with relief of finding his friend. “There you are Albert! Where were you?!” 

When he was close enough to Frans he stopped and breathed heavily. He was pale and looked fearful. “I don’t know and I don’t want to know.” 

“ What happened? You look like you’ve seen a ghost or something.” 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Albert panted, “I just want to go back to the hotel and forget tonight.” 

“Umm okay everyone else is back at the hotel. They partied hard.” They went back to their hotel. During the walk he kept looking back to make sure they weren’t followed.


End file.
